I Found Out About You
by samyfreddie
Summary: songfic... Sam y Freddie son novios... pero algo sucede y los separa


_**I Found Out About You**_

_Flashback en cursiva_

_**Cancion negra y cursiva**_

**Los textos en negro**

Otras palabras normal

_**We were picture perfect**_

_**Flawless on the surface**_

_**We were walking on a straight line**_

(Punto de vista de Sam)

**Nos vemos en los licuados locos en 15 min.**

Fue un mensaje de Freddie, le respondí.

**Bueno, voy en camino.**

Llegue a los licuados locos y vi a Freddie sentado. Me fui a sentar con él.

Hey Fredward

Hey Sam tengo un licuado para ti

Gracias ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Te tengo un regalo- dijo y saco una pequeña caja y me la entrego

¿Que es?

Ábrela

Está bien- abrí la caja y dentro había una cadena de plata con un corazón en el tenia la letra 'S'

Gracias Freddie pero ¿por qué?

Bueno, hemos estado saliendo ya hace un año, asi que pensé en regalarte algo

Impresionante, pero tengo nada para ti

No te preocupes por eso

Te voy a decir algo, siempre que tenga puesto la cadena, sabrás que te amo

_**We were automatic**_

_**You seemed so fanatic**_

_**I was confident and wide-eyed**_

(Punto de vista de Freddie)

Dios santo, mira esa montaña rusa enorme, Freddie tenemos que subir- me dijo Sam emocionada

Esa en una montaña rusa muy grande, no estoy seguro si voy a salir con vida de ahí

No te preocupes idiota, yo voy a estar allí

Bueno…

Por favor, por mí- me dijo Sam utilizando el truco de Carly

Bien

(Minutos después)

Vaya que fue impresionante, todos al final se pusieron verdes

Si, fue bueno

Estaba segura de que te ibas a poner verde

Bueno, Sam, he cambiado

Pude ver eso, oh dulce algodón, por favor cómprame uno, por favor, por favor, por favor

Está bien, cálmate

Genial vamos

_**Tough times watched us come undone**_

_**You found someone**_

(Punto de vista de Carly)

**Sam ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas o mensajes, estoy preocupada, no has estado en mi casa desde una semana, que te pasa?**

Le envié un mensaje a mi amiga, con la esperanza de que me responda. Realmente estaba preocupada, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

**Carly estoy bien, voy a ir para que te explique las cosas**

Finalmente respondió así que esperé unos minutos y ella llegó finalmente

Sam, que pasa ¿Por qué no has respondido a mis llamada o mensajes, he estado preocupada…?

Carls, cálmate, es solo que- Sam tomo una respiración profunda y continuo- Freddie y, yo terminamos

Ya lo sabía pero ¿Por qué?

Espera ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Me lo dijo Freddie

Oh

Bueno dime lo que paso

Bueno, no lo sé, tuvimos una pelea, como de costumbre, pero fue larga y luego sucedió lo justo

Oh, lo siento Sam, Freddie fue muy bueno contigo, debe ser tan difícil para ti

Bueno, y creo que fue mi culpa, así que voy a pedir disculpas y entonces todo volverá a la normalidad, será como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido- ella se dirigió hacia la puerta probablemente al apartamento de Freddie

Uh, Sam tal vez quieras saber algo

Que

Freddie no esta en su apartamento

Bueno ¿Dónde está?

En licuados locos

Entonces, voy…

Con su nueva novia

Que- me dijo Sam con dolor en su voz

_**Tell me why I think about you**_

_**And tell me if you think about me**_

_**And tell me when you touch her**_

_**Is it really love or just another fantasy**_

_**And tell me does she make you laugh**_

_**And tell me does she make you move**_

_**And tell me does she get you**_

_**Take away your breath**_

_**Just tell me that it can't be true**_

_**What I found out about you**_

(Punto de vista de Freddie, unas semanas más tarde)

_Tock, tock_

Oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta, fui a abrir, me encontré a Sam

Hola Sam

Hola Freddie- me dijo mirando hacia abajo, su fleco ocultaba su rostro

Entonces ¿qué pasa?

¿Por qué Freddie?

Porque que

No sé porque, sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando- me dijo Sam, levanto la cabeza, y su mirada llena de dolor y tristeza, me sentí culpable, nunca pensé que la iba a perjudicar tanto

Preguntas, por Tiffany

Asi que ese es su nombre, asqueroso

Sam, ni siquiera la conozco

Solo dime porque tú, estas saliendo con ella, después lo que…- hizo una pausa ella no podía decir * después de lo que paso *

Bueno, sentía como si no estuviera contigo, asi que empecé a salir con Tiffany

Dime ¿todavía piensas en mí, o soy la chica con la que quieres salir?

Sam, sabes que no puedo olvidar o dejar de pensar en ti, pero tengo que hacer algo o ser miserable

_**It feels like a nightmare**_

_**To see your hands in her hair**_

_**You seem happy ever after**_

(Punto de vista de Carly)

_Sam, Sam puede escucharme al menos_

_Lo siento Carls, me distraje- me volví para ver que era su distracción y vi a Freddie con su novia. Ellos sonreían y se reían y todas esas cosas de novios_

_Sam, no vas a mejorar, si los sigues viendo cada segundo- le dije a mejor amiga_

_Es simple, míralos felices y sonrientes_

_**I'm stuck in denial**_

_**I can't fake a smile**_

_**You play innocent**_

_**It's so damn hard**_

(Punto de vista de Carly)

_Sam, estás bien_

_Si ¿Por qué no debería estarlo, mira estoy sonriendo, o no?_

_Bueno, no realmente, tienes una sonrisa forzada_

_Estoy totalmente bien_

_Luego pasó Freddie justo por donde estábamos y se fue a su clase_

_Míralo, totalmente inocente, debería estar avergonzado, es un_

_Sam_

_Lo siento, no puedo creer que Freddie tiene otra novia, es increíble_

_Me dijo que el domingo iba a estar libre, que iba a estudiar para el examen del lunes_

_Genial, voy a hablar con el después_

_**Slow down**_

_**I want back what's mine**_

_**Can we rewind?**_

(Punto de vista de Freddie)

Bueno, si tú terminas de salir con esa chica Tiffany, podemos empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez lo haremos bien- me dijo con la esperanza de que estaría de acuerdo con ella, pero yo no soy el tipo que termina su novia, y regresa con la otra, yo no podía hacerlo esto a Tiffany era una chica buena y aunque no sentía la chispa con ella, sin embargo, me gustaría que la amarara como amaba a Sam, y asi ya no sentiría nada por Sam

Lo siento Sam, pero no vamos a funcionar

_**Tell me why I think about you**_

_**And tell me if you think about me**_

_**And tell me when you touch her**_

_**Is it really love or just another fantasy**_

_**And tell me does she make you laugh**_

_**And tell me does she make you move**_

_**And tell me does she get you**_

_**Take away your breath**_

_**Just tell me that it can't be true**_

_**What I found out about you**_

(Punto de vista de Freddie)

No, no puedes rechazarme, por favor, no

Lo siento Sam

Bien solo dime ¿estás contento con ella? ¿Ella te hace reír como yo lo hago? ¿Ella de repente se echa a reír de la nada? ¿Te comprende o a tus cosas tecnológicas? ¿Es ella, mejor que yo?

Sam no

Solo dime

No Sam, ella no es mejor que tú, ella no me hace sentir como tú lo hiciste, ella no me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo como tú lo hiciste

Entonces ¿Por qué no regresas conmigo, no puedo entender, todo lo que estás diciendo es verdad, no entiendo porque sigues con ella, y no conmigo?

Tengo mis razones

_**So much for happy endings**_

_**So much for miracles **_

_**So much for trusting you **_

_**It-it feels so typical**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss you**_

(Punto de vista de Freddie)

Está bien, quédate con Tiffany, pero te digo estás cometiendo un error enorme, te arrepentirás Fredward Benson

Puedes irte por favor

Claro, lo que sea, adiós- me dijo y se volvió para irse, pero entonces miro hacia atrás

Ah, y mantente alejado de mí, no quiero saber si todavía existes. Y ella se fue, no sé lo podía impedir, incluso supe que esta era mi última oportunidad y solo con ella, no sé porque no pude reaccionar, creo que el dolor era demasiado, y me había ganado el odio de ella, si el odio, quien podría odiar el demonio con caireles de oro, era viciosa, mala, pero adorable a su manera, y la deje ir

_**We were picture perfect, **_

_**Flawless on the surface**_

_**We were walking on a straight line**_

(Punto de vista de Carly)

Llame a la puerta y abrió la mamá de Sam

Uh, Sam esta aquí

Si, ella está en su habitación- me dijo y me dejo entrar, camine hacia la habitación de Sam, una vez que llegue, abrí la puerta

Hey Sam ¿estás bien?

Estoy bien Carls

Que estás haciendo

Mirando las fotos de mi álbum

Fotos familiares

Uh, no, fotos de amigos, como tú y Spencer y uhm, fotos de Freddie y, yo en nuestras citas

Estás bromeando, Sam tienes que seguir adelante

Bueno, estoy tratando de seguir sin él

No creo que viendo las fotos de cuando ambos estaban saliendo, valla a ayudar. Ella no me hizo caso y levanto una foto

Esta es mi favorita, fue nuestra primera cita. Agarre la foto. Sam y Freddie sonriendo uno al otro, mientras que Sam estaba celebrando con un oso de peluche blanco enorme

Él lo gano para mí, trato un millón de veces y creo que tuvo suerte, yo lo pude haber conseguido en un tiro, pero lo deje. Me sentí mal por mi amiga que estaba sufriendo, aunque no lo demostraba, pero se estaba muriendo por dentro

_**Tell me why I think about you**_

_**And tell me if you think about me**_

_**And tell me when you touch her**_

_**Is it really love or just another fantasy?**_

_**And tell me does she make you laugh**_

_**And tell me does she make you scream**_

_**And tell me it's over**_

_**It's only a dream**_

_**What I found out about you**_

(Punto de vista de Freddie)

Llegué a la escuela temprano, como de costumbre y Tiffany me estaba esperando por mi casillero

Hola Freddie. Ella me saludo, y la mire como siempre lo hacía, desde que empezamos a salir, largo y rubio cabello ondulado, sus ojos azul claro, era tan extraño que ella se pareciera tanto a Sam. Se inclino para besarme, pero cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, no sentí nada. No hubo chispas y ella no me hizo perder el aliento. Ella se aparto y sonrió, pero lo que único que pensaba, hubiera deseado que fuera Sam. Pocos minutos habían pasado, y se fue para reunirse con sus amigos, y quede solo en mi casillero. Vi a Sam caminando hacia mí, mi corazón latía tan rápido que juro que se iba salir de mi pecho, ella traía una caja y siguió acercando a mí

_**And tell me does she get you**_

_**Take away your breath**_

_**Just tell me that it can't be true**_

_**What I found out about you**_

_**And tell me does she get you**_

_**Take away your breath**_

_**Just tell me that it can't be true**_

_**What I found out about you**_

(Punto de vista de Freddie)

Llego donde estaba y suspiro

Eh, eh, aquí está todo lo que me diste, no te ofendas, yo realmente las amaba, pero es una tortura

Que no Sam, quédatelos, por favor

Simplemente no puedo, adiós Freddie. Mire dentro de la caja y no pude encontrar una sola cosa, levante la mirada y mire a Sam y ahí estaba, alrededor de su cuello, estaba la cadena que le había dado. Ella se fue y tome una respiración profunda

Yo también te amo Sam- susurre a mí mismo, lo suficientemente despacio como para que nadie me oyera

**Si te gusto la songfic… y quieres una secuela… solo déjenme unos review y pondré la otra songfic**

**La rola es de Emily Osment**


End file.
